(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-R.sub.1 -6(eq)-R.sub.4 -7-R.sub.2 "-8-R.sub.2 -9-R.sub.2 '-10-R.sub.2 '''-11(ax)-R.sub.3 -11(eq)-[CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CO(CH.sub.2).sub.n -(2- and 3-furyl)]-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines, useful as analgesics and narcotic antagonists.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Michne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,422, patented Jan. 13, 1976, describes certain 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an 11(eq)-alkyl side chain bearing ketone or carbinol functions; and other art, for example Archer U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,678, patented May 10, 1966, describes 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having unsubstituted lower-alkyl groups at the 11-position, for example methyl or ethyl. However, such 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an 11-alkyl side chain substituted with other functional groups, for example heterocyclic groups such as furyl, are unknown in the prior art.